


You Know These Guys?

by The_Nerd_God



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, ヤリチン☆ビッチ部 | Yarichin Bitch Club
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I forgot everyone’s name for a minute, I forgot this, Kise and Toono are childhood friends, M/M, The thought of Kise x Toono was cute, but I’m posting, but Ogiwara and Toono are cousins, i don’t know why I came up with this, i feel like this will do poorly, no beta we die like men, they go wayyyyyy back, toono was the GoM’s manager with Momoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nerd_God/pseuds/The_Nerd_God
Summary: When the Generation of Miracles (all of their high school’s) were to visit Morimori academy, they did not expect to find an old friend. Takashi has been in the six’s lives from the beginning of middle school, he was plain and not really athletic. But he was the co-manager next to Momoi.





	1. The GoM has Arrived

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this!!

“Well this is a sight I never thought I’d see again.” Toono Takashi didn’t know what he was expecting when he heard the voice behind him, although the thought process of ‘oh mother of holy.’ He slowly turned around facing a boy with red hair, even though the guy was a few inches shorter than him. He radiates pure authority. 

The next thing Takashi knew, a blur of yellow tackled him to the floor. Oh how he remembers Ryouta’s ever so present tackles. “Takashichii!” The blonde spoke nuzzling his cheek against the other boys.

“Ryouta-san?” The brunette spoke underneath the energetic blonde, squeaking when he felt a kiss pressed against his forehead. “Please get off, a crowd is forming.” True to his words, there was a crowd forming and at the forefront of it were the Yarichin members, plus one orange haired male. 

“I’m sure Taka doesn’t need your smothering too, Kise.” A gruff voice came from behind Kise, picking him up by the back of his uniform. Untangling the tall blond from his prey, the dark blue haired male gave Takashi a salute. “Yo, Taka. When were you going to call us?” He questions, stretching his free hand out to the smaller male to help him up. 

“Well I had to change my phone and all your contacts were lost, so I’m not quite sure when I could. I don’t memorize numbers, unlike most of you.” Takashi sarcastically remarks, although there wasn’t a bite to it. In fact, he simply grinned while taking the hand that was offered. As expected, he was lifted onto his feet effortlessly. Looking over the dark bluenette’s shoulder, he noticed that ALL of the Miracles were there. Even Kuroko, who has more of a presence than normal. 

“Oh, my blood pressure is going to go up, won’t it.” He drawled out, watching as each miracle became sheepish. “Wonderful.” The brunette threw his hands up in the air. 

“Sooo, are we going to be introduced?” Piped up one of Takashi’s club members, of course it was Tamura of all people to ask. He watched the exchange between Toono and these new guys, and from what he could tell is that the blond, or from what Toono called him Kise, had no sense of personal space by the fact as soon as he was let go. He hugged Toono from behind. Resting his chin atop of the brunette’s head while he let out a exasperated but fond sigh. 

“We’re Takashi’s old classmates and the basketball team he managed.” The previous redhead spoke walking up to Tamura with what could be perceived as a polite smile.

“Akashi-kun, please this is not a basketball game.” 

“HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK.” Everyone but the Generation of Miracles and their teammates, Kuroko’s teammates, Momoi, and Toono screamed out of both fright and surprise at the new addition who seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

“He does this all the time, please don’t overreact.” Takashi pinched the bridge of his nose, looking up at Kise with a pout that is usually reserved for Yaguchi and Kashima.

Said two boys were seething with jealousy, truth be told that the two have crushes on the brunette boy. Plus, Toono seemed so fine with this Kise guy hanging all over him! Around Kashima’s affections, Toono would definitely blush or get flustered

But with this guy...it seemed like Toono was completely calm AND they get to call each other by their first names! Wait, did that Kise guy give them a smug look?!

Takashi sighs softly, leaning back against Kise crossing his arms over his chest. “Alright, Ryouta-san. Please let me go.” He let’s out a whine, raising one of his hands to pinch the arm wrapped around his neck. 

“I believe he is right, Kise. Some of us do want to reunite with him.” The green haired boy, who has been silent for a good while, spoke up at last. Pushing his glasses up against his nose, he made his way towards the brunette. 

Takashi sighed out of relief feeling the taller male let go of him, whether it be by forced or Kise found a new interest. “Midorima-san.” He says softly, offering the greenette a gentle smile.

“It’s good to see the only person I tolerate out of our former team.” The now dubbed Midorima nods his head, holding his hand out to him. To which Takashi took, giving his hand a squeeze before shaking. The brunette couldn’t help but laugh lightly. 

“But I wasn’t even a teammate?” Takashi spoke through laughing, more carefree than the Morimori academy students have seen. 

“Fortunately for you.” The green haired, Midorima is apparently his name, boy spoke vowing his head a little. 

This caused Takashi to laugh a little bit harder, until two bags containing sour gummy worms and chocolate chip minicookes with lemon cookies mixed in with the chocolate chip. “You remembered my favorite cookies and candies.” He spoke softly taking the bags from a very tall fellow, who simply rubbed at the back of his neck. Looking off to the side. 

“...Tonchin always made sure to bring me snacks when practice came up. I just remembered you said you like lemon and chocolate chip cookies with sour gummy worms.” This giant spoke looking down to meet the brunette’s eyes.

By now the crowd started to diminish, the only people there were the Yarichin club with Yaguchi hovering close behind. “My question was never answered.” Tamura spoke up once more.

“Oh!” Takashi spoke then immediately bowed in front of his senpai. “I’m so sorry!! I completely forgot about it.” He says bringing himself up to look over at the rainbow haired basketball members. “Please introduce yourselves!”

“Akashi Sejiurou, I’m glad to know Takashi is in good hands.” The redhead, Now Akashi, smiles politely although there was some strain to it. “And I hope you /do/ treat him well?”

“Kise Ryouta!” The energetic blonde jumped up to introduce himself, slinging his arm around Takashi. “I’m Takashichii’s childhood friend! We’ve known one another since we were...how long was it?” He looked down at the brunette. If that display from earlier didn’t make Kashima and Yaguchi hate Kise, then this sure did!

“We were 3 when we met, Ryouta-san.” 

“Three! Even more time than all of these people!” Well if that wasn’t a dig to both males, then the members of Yarichin didn’t know what it could be. 

“Midorima Shintaro.” Glasses, or Midorima, pushes his glasses up, nodding his head towards them. 

“Aomine Daiki!” The gruff, loud male, now named Aomine, grins almost viciously. “And Taka is the second cinnamon roll is this group, so I hope you are being good friends to him, am I right?” He asks with an edge to be a threat. 

“Kuroko Tetsuya.” And oh boy that scared these academy boys twice! Light blue hair peeked out from behind the giant purple haired guy. Kuroko is very short compared to the other basketball players.

“Murasakibara Atushi.” Now the Giant introduces himself, with a small mumble. While eating a lemon cookie Takashi offered. 

Said brunette wandered over to meet his teams new teams, slapping Kagami on the back. “Of course Kuro would pick someone who shines so brightly!” He beams then turns towards Kuroko. “How’s Shigehiro by the way?” He asks tilting his head backwards, a bright smile on his face. It nearly melted Kise, Kashima, and Yaguchi’s hearts.

“He’s doing well, would you like me to give you his number Toono-kun?” Kuroko asks turning around to face Takashi. Who eagerly nodded

“While your at it, can you put everyone’s number in?” Takashi asks walking towards Kuroko, a beam on his face. “By the way, are you and Shigehiro still dating? It’s been so long since I’ve heard his rants.” Fumbling with his pockets, the brunette manages to pull his phone out and opened it to his contacts. Handing it over to his smaller counterpart

Kuroko nods his head, pink flushing over his cheeks. “Yes.” He whispers softly. 

Unknown to both of them, Kashima and Yaguchi sighed out of relief. That meant there were two less candidates for Toono’s love. 

In that moment, Yaguchi sneakily slid over and tossed his arm around Takashi’s shoulder. “If you’ve been managing in sports clubs, why didn’t you just sign up as a manager for the soccer club?” He asks, as innocent as he could, but Kashima could hear ‘and be close to me!’ Underneath that statement.

“If I known they were taking managers, then yea. I’d probably do it.” Takashi scratches at his cheek, laughing a little. “But uh, considering my...current /position/ I might do it next year.” He lowered his voice for only Yaguchi to hear, not wanting the former captain of teiko, or god FORBID, Kise finding out about him being stuck in a sex club under the guise of a photography club. 

Yaguchi’s eyes softened, rubbing Takashi’s shoulder. “My offer still stands, protecting you, you know.” He lowers his voice to match Takashi’s, looking up at the boys former team.

“No one will mess with me while Ryouta-san is here.” Takashi reassures placing his hand over Yaguchi’s. He lightly pressed their foreheads together. “I’ll be fine, yacchan.” 

While the two were talking, Kise was watching them with a hardened look. Making his stride over to the two, he pulled on a bright smile. Placing a hand on his childhood friend’s shoulder. 

“Hey Takashichii! Can you show us and our teams to the gym? We’re staying at the school for a couple of weeks! For a basketball camp! I think we would much appreciate someone we know showing us around!” 

Takashi blinks his eyes turning his head towards his childhood friend, offering him a small smile. “Sure! Do you guys know your dorm numbers?” He questions tilting his head, he would need to show them their dorms so they can put their stuff away, first. 

“Can I stay in your dorm?” Now that certainly didn’t set well for any of Takashi’s club members/friends. 

“You still haven’t gotten used to sleeping somewhere without you being in my room?” Takashi pinches the bridge of his nose. “Fine, Fine, what about the rest of you?” He directs the question to the rest of the basketball members, he walked over to Kuroko so he could get his phone back. 

Quickly they gave him their dorm numbers, nodding his head. “Okay, I’ll take you to your dorm rooms first then I’ll show you the gym.” Takashi says calmly, giving the Generation of Miracles, plus their teammates, a calming smile. 

If no one from each team hasn’t fallen for him yet, this sure sealed the deal.

“Well, Akemi-senpai, I won’t be there for the meeting...and maybe not for a while. I’m probably going to be looking after these guys for the whole time they’re here.” The brunette walked up to his senpai, offering him an apologetic smile. “I hope it is okay?” He questions

Akemi hums softly, placing his hands on his hips. “Of course! Just make sure you have a nice time!” He says, a mischievous smile playing on his face. 

When all of the basketball members followed after Takashi, a distinct smug look was passed onto Kise’s face as he walked past Kashima and Yaguchi. “Takashichii is mine, sorry~” He spoke waving them goodbye as he ran after his childhood friend. 

After that, Tamura whistled loudly. “Well, you both have some serious competition, one who has an advantage over you.” He started to cackle

You see, Tamura didn’t really have feelings for Yaguchi anymore, he was starting to pursue a relationship with Jimin and Yuri afterall. 

So this was going to be fun to watch for him, these idiots floundering to get Toono’s attention? Oh it’ll be priceless.


	2. The Childhood Stance

Kise Ryouta has been in love with his childhood friend for as long as he could remember. 

Maybe it was love at first sight? He knew his feelings for Takashi only grew as they grew up together. Even when Ryouta became a model, he always made time for Takashi. As did he for him.

So when they lose touch after middle school, Ryouta couldn’t believe Takashi’s parents would let him be in the mountains! He tried texting but by then Takashi ended up with a dead phone and had to get a new one. 

So when the basketball team got an offer from Morimori academy for a training camp with them and a couple other basketball teams. Ryouta wasn’t ashamed to admit he nearly begged his coach that they should go. 

Even being here next to Takashi, right here, right now...it made his heart soar. 

But...there were two boys who seemed to be interested in Takashi. That, that just won’t do. 

Ryouta made his stance known.

Takashi was his. Ever since they were three years old. He will always be his. 

“So, who were they?” Leave it to Takao to speak up, throwing his hands behind his head. Slowing down so he could walk with both Ryouta and Takashi.

Ryouta definitely caught the way Takashi cringed at the question. That was a reaction...that was for sure.

“I had to join a club for at least a year.” Takashi starts, by the way he is fidgeting. This must be very uncomfortable for him. “At first I thought of maybe managing the basketball team here, or the soccer team...but at the time I had no idea if they had managers.” He brings his hand up to his face with a groan.

“So, I thought of joining the photography club, I thought it would be nice. Maybe take pictures for the newspaper?” Takashi went on after the groan, looking dead in Takao’s eyes when he said this next sentence. “I was roped into joining a sex club.” 

With a simple blink, there were many different reactions to this statement. Ryouta’s look of horror and scandalous was the first thing he saw, to which Takashi yelled out. “I NEVER DID ANYTHING!” And Takao started doubling over in laughter.

Akashi looked ready to kill, Aomine tried his best to cover up his laughter. “Of course. Of course YOU would unknowingly join a sex club, oh my god this is hilarious.” The dark blue haired male was trying (and failing) to keep himself from doubling over in laughter as well.

“Should I crush them?” Murasakibara comments, having a menacing look on his face.

“Did- did no one give you warning before hand?” A tall redhead, Kagami, Takashi’s mind supplied, asks the smaller male. Looking pretty shocked on his own. The answer that was earned from the question happened to be an embarrassed shake of his head. 

“Only for a year then?” Akashi asks raising a single eyebrow. A nod. “And you haven’t done anything?” Another nod.

“Has...anyone tried anything?” Akashi’s voice was soft this time, turning towards Takashi, his red eyes showing concern for the brunette. 

If Takashi wasn’t used to the Akashi back from what he...was his normal self, he probably would have taken a double take at the fact the redhead’s voice was soft. For HIM. 

Takashi faltered for a minute, Ryouta gently wrapped his arm around his childhood friend’s shoulder. Rubbing circles and encouraging him to continue.

“Yea, twice.” Takashi murmurs, loud enough for the GoM to hear. All laughter ceased in that moment 

“Who are they.” Aomine says, a deadly threat edging onto his tone. His eyes sharpened, curling his hands into fists. 

Well, the Generation of Miracles were protective of their own. 

“It was one boy, but I don’t know his name.” Takashi answers, laughing nervously. He rubbed at the back of his head. “But only twice! I haven’t been attacked since!” He says raising his hands in the air waving them around.

“Yet he could try again.” Kuroko spoke up, a frown on his face. “Are you sure you’ll be fine?” 

“...no.” Takashi spoke, staring straight ahead of him. His face was alit with shame. Rubbing his face, he took a deep breath. “I’m kind of scared of seeing this guy again.” He answers calmly rubbing at the back of his neck. 

“You are quite right when you say we will have all of your attention.” Akashi spoke up, a menacing smile on his face. He places his hands together, looking Takashi in the eyes. “You won’t go to any of those meetings while all of us are here. That is an order.”

“Ah, there’s the Akashi-san I know.” Takashi jokes before smiling at him gently. “Thanks, though.” He says softly, feeling himself be pulled into a hug by Ryouta because of course! The dude was Takashi’s childhood friend after all.

“Don’t you worry.” Aomine spoke up giving the brunette. “No one is going to come near you while we’re around.” A vicious smile spreads across the dark bluenette’s face.

‘Oh no.’ Takashi thought you himself, his eyes widening. He scanned the other GoM, noticing how they also had a similar look to Aomine. Hell, even the taller redhead has one very similar! He didn’t even know Kagami!! 

“Um...but it’s okay!” The brunette quickly spoke up, putting his hands in the air. “You don't have to go through that trouble, Kashima and Yacchan have helped me with him before!” He tried to reason

Although, the convincing fell on deaf ears. No one was listening to their former manager. 

All boys, even the ones that came with the GoM, had the same thought in mind.

‘Toono/Tonchin/Taka/Takashichii/Toono-kun/Takashi will definitely not be hunted like that. Again.”

~~~~boop we go skip~~~~~

By the time dinner had rolled around, Yaguchi Kyousuke was not having a great time. Normally during lunch, he and Toono would have lunch together. Normal, nice, peaceful.

But nope, not today. No, because one (more like an entire army) basketball teams decided it would be best to sweep Toono off to somewhere else. Probably off to lunch with them rather than him. 

He felt jittery almost the entire time as the day progressed, he was able to see Toono in class sure. But then immediately after, he would be whisked away to somewhere else, with those guys.

The one good thing about this predicament is that he wasn’t alone in his wallowing. 

Yuu seemed to have the same jitteriness as Kyousuke, rapping his fingers against the table he was sitting at.

“That bad?” Kyousuke asks, walking towards his cousin and plopping down across from him. He sets his food down, turning his attention over to the entrance. 

Hopefully Toono would be here soon. 

“Yea.” Yuu spoke up letting his hand cover his face. “Toono was not at the club meeting today, as per what he told Akemi-senpai but I was excited to see him per usual.” He confessed 

Kyousuke nods his head. Understanding quite how that felt. 

Then, there was that guy’s voice.

“Takashichii~ don’t tell me you aren’t eating as much as you should.” The voice of that energetic blonde rang out as the GoM made their way into the cafeteria.

“Ryouta, I’m not that hungry!” Toono’s voice followed, letting out a laugh. He picked up his food.

“Hey, are you going to come sit next to us?” Kise asks, getting the brunette’s attention.

“Sorry Ryouta, I wanted to sit next to Yacchan and Kashima! I haven’t been able to see them all day!” Toono, the pure angel, apologized to his childhood friend making his way over to the two cousins.

Almost simultaneously, both of the cousin’s heart melted at the brunette’s words.

Toono sat down next to Kyousuke across from Kashima. “So, what did I miss?” 

‘Maybe I can win!’ Kyousuke thought to himself


End file.
